Corazón Traslúcido
by La Tia Paula
Summary: Aún existían muchos prejuicios con respecto a los familiares de contrato, porque pese a tener sus libertades las personas sólo querían verlos como una propiedad manejable. Pero hay quienes, en la oscuridad de las palabras aman.. con tal fuerza que el ligue de sus almas es todo lo que quieren. AU. ¡Mirio con un grifo y Katsuki con un espíritu del bosque! MiriTama/KatsuDeku
1. Tell me about you

Fue él quien me enseñó estos maravillosos sentimientos

Este mundo en expansión se vuelve cada vez más retraído, incluso si somos parte de un todo seguimos siendo uno mismo, tan solitario.. tan doloroso. Al menos eso pensaba Mirio Togata a la tierna edad de ocho años mientras viajaba en tren, sostenía un libro que apretaba en su regazo, no había nadie que lo acompañara aunque los murmullos se volvieran más fuerte a medida que las noticias avanzaban en la televisión.

Era un tiempo de cambios.

Cuando sus ojos se situaron al lado de su asiento se sintió tranquilo al ver la cantidad de grifos volando por sobre el pasillo que daba al mar. Eran criaturas bastante temidas al repudiar contacto humano, era muy difícil hacerse con uno que no muestre la intención de querer alejarse de ti cuando viera ocasión. Mirio los admiraba, esa libertad al surcar el viento, como si pudieran cortar el paso a su antojo.. crear su destino.

En su mundo se podía crear contratos con maravillosos seres como lo eran los grifos, ellos se volvían familiares o simples guardianes dependiendo de los intereses de las partes. Podías adoptar las habilidades de éstos o reforzar las propias, él iba a unirse a la UA donde aprendería más de esos hilos atrapantes que unían a la generación que pisaba fuerte. Tal y como mostraban las pantallas de oficiales ligados a ninfas o arpías ayudando al desastre ocasionado por una banda de terroristas.

Se intentaba mostrar que se podía construir una sociedad con este tipo de personas, que ya no se debía guardar los contratos solamente a gente importante o unos pocos bendecidos con la amabilidad de seres sensibles. Podía crearse las condiciones.

Nadie debería temerlos, sino aceptarlos como parte de lo que eran.

Debería sentirse feliz de tener la oportunidad de ser parte ¿no? Sus abuelos presionaron su ingreso, pero sabía que era porque no veían futuro en la empresa con su Ability, trabajaban en el área de construcción así que debían de trabajar con maquinaria pesada.. manejar el campo que eso requería.. lamentablemente nació con algo raro e inútil. Su cuerpo podía traspasar las cosas.

Cuando tenía cuatro lo descubrió y lloró varias veces cuando, de imprevisto de hundía en la tierra y sólo era oscuridad. Hace muy poco podía controlar las partes pero ni eso lo salvaba el ojo acusador de sus mayores que no veían futuro en eso, confiaban que encontrara un camino en la UA donde al menos no manchara el apellido con un trabajo simplón de gente Unskilled.

¿Por qué tenían que apartarlo así? Incluso su madre.. el recordar esos ojos acuosos de decepción sólo lastimaba más su corazón, quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa y vuelva a recibirlo con alegría como cuando era más pequeño. ¿Qué daño hizo para recibir ese tonto don? No lo quería si significaba no ser de ayuda, si le daba esta sensación de desasosiego.

Una sacudida violenta hizo que casi se cayera del asiento volviendo los latidos de su corazón bastante erráticos, era una experiencia que pasaba demasiado lenta a sus ojos, otro movimiento que tiró a un lado la parte trasera del tren donde iba despertó todos los sentidos que prefería muertos. Cuando volvió a tratar de comprender estaba fuera de la ventana que explotó en pedazos al igual que las demás, pero no la cruzó así ya que su ropa no estaba más con él, su Ability despertó por instinto pero la misma iba a costarle ¡así que no sirvió de nada! Estaba cayendo directo al agua y aunque pudiera atravesarlo no sabía nadar en esa gran masa.. y si seguía cayendo ¡no había más que oscuridad!

Ese era el fin.

Su temblorosa voz apenas salía por el nudo en su garganta, no quería morir así, que alguien..

— A.. Ayuda..

Por favor.

Mamá.

Un subidon repentino logró confundir sus sentidos, más de lo que estaban, dándole un mareo terrible con una presión en su cabeza insoportable. Cuando quiso mirar para arriba la luz quemó momentáneamente su vista.

— Tranquilo.. todo está bien.. –fue una voz grave que lo estremeció, pero sonaba jovial. Como un adolescente.

Su tacto era lo único de lo que se fiaba, tomó lo que parecían un par de hombros y una calidez invadía su espalda, parecido a un abrazo. Cuando todo se quedó quieto se animó a abrir sus ojos y así toparse con un rostro muy bello, ese chico tenía unas orejas puntiagudas y el cabello tan negro como el carbón, sus ojos no parecían amables pero brillaban en preocupación.. más tarde se reiría de sus temblorosos labios que cubrían un colmillo muy pronunciado.

Sí, fue ese el comienzo de su historia. La de ambos.

No hubiera creído recrear esos recuerdos años más tarde con un chico bastante.. explosivo.

— ¿Ah? Pero que puta historia más cursi.

Todavía no estoy convencida con este capítulo, lo pensé mucho y no quiero confundirme con la línea del tiempo.. creo que voy a agregar muchos recuerdos pero sería muy confuso.. ¡qué dolor!

Bueno, dudo que esto sea muy largo ya que no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con algo muy extenso porque, de por sí hago algo muy aburrido ¡imagina diez capítulos iguales! Uff

 _Sé que no es una historia muy buena y que la redacción es simplona y confusa aún así.. gracias por leer._


	2. Sweet nightmares

_El cielo pierde significado,_

 _si no estás volando conmigo._

Mirio respiró hondo, inflando sus mejillas como un pez globo se puso a correr por el extenso pasillo de los dormitorios. Esta vez lo lograría ¡tenía confianza! Había calculado bien su trayectoria tomando en cuenta la estatua de pegaso en la esquina, tres saltos largos y.. ¡caer!

Lamentablemente falló por cinco centímetros, no tomó la posibilidad de que Tamaki, al estar aburrido cambiara de lugar los muebles, en especial su objetivo: La cama.

— ¡Ah! –levantó su cara del suelo esparciendo las gotas de sangre que salieron de su nariz.

— ¡Mirio! –el susodicho se hizo presente extendiendo sus alas, las cuales rodearon el cuerpo del rubio en búsqueda de consuelo– N.. No, te he dicho que no hagas eso..

— Perdón, es que es más divertido atravesar el techo que bajar una planta más –se disculpó entre risas mientras le limpiaban la sangre y cubrían su cuerpo con una manta.

Habían pasado dos años desde su ingreso y la estaba pasando muy bien, el entrenamiento era duro pero lo disfrutaba, además tenía la compañía de su familiar. Al principio el grifo quería tomar un aspecto de niño de diez años para que estén igualados pero se negó ¡si había una brecha iba a superarla!

Sus clases prohibían clases junto con familiares hasta la edad de trece, se enfocaban en algo más personal y académico hasta ese momento. Se sentía triste cuando se despedía pero eso no significaba que Tamaki debiera quedarse encerrado ¡era libre de ir a donde sea! Mas su corazón era muy susceptible por lo que se aislaba a sí mismo, fue un descubrimiento sorprendente, esperaba que tuviera una personalidad más.. orgullosa dada su naturaleza pero resultó ser alguien muy.. suave.

Y esa leve dependencia que le tenía.. no podía quejarse de ello, calmaba su pecho y lo mantenía caliente, como a la hora de dormir donde lo rodeaba en una cápsula emplumada y peinaba su cabello hasta dejarlo somnoliento.

— Ellos dijeron que pueden hacerte ropa a base de tu cabello.. así ya no la perderás con tu Ability –susurró despacio pasando por última vez el cepillo en las hebras doradas, cultivando ese río de trigo para la futura utilidad.

— Si.. –su pestañear se hacía pesado, pasaba sus pies por encima de los ajenos notando la diferencia y el suave choque de la piel– No tienes tus garras hace mucho..

— Puedo manifestarlas cuando quiera, al igual que las cosas que ingiera, pero no puedo suprimir mis alas porque ya son parte de mí, lo siento si es incómodo..

— ¿Cuándo me quejé de eso? Es muy cómodo así –volteó su cuerpo para abrazar esa parte súper suave y así dormir.

Ese tipo de intimidad crecía en ellos alimentando sus cuerpos hambrientos de cariño y aceptación. En momentos así Mirio olvidaba todo como si estuviera en una cuna de viento que lo mecía en una noche estrellada, no existía preocupación ni miedo, sólo cariño. Uno bastante acogedor.

 _Que yo piense en alguien más que yo con tanto anhelo y desesperación._

 _Mostrar piedad con lágrimas_

 _que no paran de brotar.._

 _Es un sentimiento de gozo dañino._

Se despertó con un terrible golpe en la frente, del cual fue responsable. Es la primera vez que tenía esa incomodidad al dormir, nunca le había pasado.. ni en las camas baratas del tren donde apenas cabía, tenía los ojos cansados y secos, el cuerpo engorroso y lastimado, pero nada tenía más daño que su pecho nublado.

Estaba oscuro, tal vez pasó una hora o dos pero los sueños no escapaban de las añoradas memorias en tiempos de crisis. Se olvidó de su acompañante así que el pequeño susto de ver un cuerpo al otro lado se pasó tan rápido como vino.

— Quizás ambos ya estén muertos.

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, respirando un aire denso mientras lo escuchaba.

— Tal vez ya vamos demasiado tarde.. –pausa, golpe– ¡Ese estúpido no sabe cuidarse a sí mismo! ¿¡Qué haré!?

Dejó que hablara, que llorara. Necesitaban descargarse de alguna manera, Katsuki a base de maldiciones y golpes, y él reviviendo recuerdo tras recuerdo.

— Todo estará bien –se animó a contestar sintiendo el silencio aprobatorio para que siga– Verás que los rescataremos, además los de la UA están trabajando en eso también, creo que debimos quedarnos a esperar lo mejor de los profesionales..

— ¡Y una mierda que no me voy a involucrar, es mío, me lo quitaron! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta, no los perdonaré!

Tal vez si Mirio estaba solo hubiera recapacitado sobre ese plan descabellado, se habría vuelto a la escuela viendo los resultados posteriores, pero el chico de primer año despertaba esa emoción flameante de querer actuar, no por capricho sino ¡por ser un asunto que te incumbia más que al resto!

Apretó el puño dejando que esa energía lo llené totalmente y sonrió por primera vez en casi una semana. Estaban rompiendo las reglas pero tenían sus motivos, y poco le importaba ser expulsado por eso.. aunque no sabía muy bien los deseos ajenos.

Katsuki Bakugou era una estrella de primer año, con dieciséis años escalando una montaña con las manos desnudas ¡le gustaba esa energía! Si no fuera porque era conocido o haberlo visto pelear con los guardias del tren tal vez no estarían juntos en un viaje así.

— Oye.. ¿y cómo conociste a tu familiar? ¿cómo es? –preguntó con curiosidad a ver si soltaba algo en esos arranques de sinceridad, no conocía quien lo acompañaba en contrato, quería saber qué amor profundo yacía en esa historia para que estuviera esa noche a su lado en un pequeño cubo del tren, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza pegándose al rincón como si pudiera atravesarlo.

— Es un inútil, ahora duérmete.

Bueno, tal vez la próxima.

 **¡sorpresa!**

 **Me estoy haciendo la cabeza con esto, no me está gustando. Estoy mezclando recuerdos con cosas presentes.. y también debo hacer cosas pasadas cercanas y.. y..**

 **Uff, bueno, al menos le estoy teniendo cariño a esto, es.. muy lindo, aunque no sea una escritora perfecta hago esto por la emoción de hacerlo.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


End file.
